Dragon Guardian of the Fairies
by keller75863548274483
Summary: When the Battle of Fairy Tail started Mystogan returns right on time to end it, but he wasn't the only one who has returned. She's could possibly the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and she's Gray's girlfriend, meet Sam Burns a dragon hybrid. Summary inside. Grayxoc Gray x oc Gray/oc
1. Prologue

Hey guys whats up, I know you haven't heard from me in a long time and I am so sorry. I got busy with school, work, and personal things. Anywho this is a new story that I started thinking of and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my two oc's

* * *

Summary: When the Battle of Fairy Tail started Mystogan returns right on time to end it, but he wasn't the only one who has returned, and it wasn't Gildarts. Possessing the powers of the rare dragon princess, who will protect the people she loves and care about, is famously known as Fairy Tail's Dragon Guardian and the Crimson Dragon, and who happens to be Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend. Meet Samantha (Sam) Burns as she helps her guild, and I am only doing the festival and battle no more afterwards.

Name: Samantha (Sam) Burns

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Weight: 128

Hair: Bright crimson hair that reaches to the middle of her back, with bangs that scoop upwards to the left and cover a little bit of her left eye, and the ends of her hair for some reason are naturally white. (If you know the anime and/or game "Tales of the Abyss" Sam's hair is like Luke's before he cuts it)

Eyes: Golden brown eyes that are shaped like Erza's

Looks: Fair skin, from all the fighting and training she has done she is pretty muscular (you can see an outline of a six pack on her stomach), hourglass figure, her cup size is C-cup, and she have two Fairy Tail marks, a red one on the back of her left glove and the other is blue on her right shoulder, and wears a necklace with the medal she received when she became one of the 10 wizard saints

Outfit: Simple white short sleeved shirt with a v-neck, short black leather jacket with the torso reaches a little below her chest, dark denim shorts, white gloves, and 1-inch black thick heel boots that reaches just below her knees. (All her clothes can handle her magic and changes when she turns into her dragon form)

Magic: Uses dragon, not dragon slayer, magic which she controls the elements fire, ice, water, air, lightning, and earth, but her strongest elements are water and ice. And can eat the elements like a dragon slayer but a dragon slayer can't eat any of her attacks because it would actually hurt them.

Abilities: Super strong and fast, enhanced senses, very skilled in combat, and can turn into a humanoid dragon creature with blue skin, (she looks like a gargoyle from the cartoon "Gargoyles" and if you don't know what they look like, look it up), and one of the 10 wizard saints

History: She has dragon magic because when she was a little girl Sam was an orphan who ran away into a forest and was on the verge of dying from a disease until a white dragon named Draco, who was an ice and water dragon, found her and gave Sam some of her blood to cure her. The dragon blood healed her and Draco took her in as her own she trained her for many years until one day she left without a trace leaving Sam all alone. Sam remembers her mother telling her about the guild Fairy Tail in the city Magnolia and how they are like a huge family so she travelled all the way to Fairy Tail and joined when she was eleven. And she is currently on her first decade mission.

Relationships: Gray is her boyfriend, Natsu is like a little brother to her, Mira is like her sister, Makarov is a father figure to her, Erza is her best friend, and absolutely dislikes Laxus with a passion

Personality: She has a warm heart, reliable, kind and caring, is very scary when she is pissed, understanding, loyal and trustworthy, brave, smart, strong willed and can be stubborn at times, determined, and she loves to fight, and loves going on adventures. But when she is fighting she is ruthless, cunning, cold, doesn't go down easy, and shows no mercy towards her enemy

Likes: Fighting, her guild mates, adventures, having fun, and sweets

Dislikes: Spiders, jerks, perverts, her friends hurt, and Laxus

Partner: A white tiger exceed named Yuki

Eyes: Masculine shaped bright red eyes

Personality: Doesn't really show emotion, calm, kind of the strong and silent cat, very strong and brave, can be a little over protective of Sam, honest, and loyal. Oh and because he doesn't really say anything and he's really quiet, people tend to forget about him or forget that he's even in the same room.

Likes: Fairy Tail, peace and quiet whenever he can get it, his friends, nice long cat naps **(which is what he's doing while the whole thing is happening and will wake up a little afterwards Sam beats Laxus)**, and fish

Dislikes: Anyone who disrespects him, his guild, friends, and Sam, arrogant people, and cutesy things

Skills/Abilities: Very stealthy like a ninja, grow a pair of wings and fly, and can show Sam things by letting her see and hear what he sees and hears** (forms psychic/telepathic communication with Sam when they are separated)** he is a telepath and a very strong one at that.

Outfit: Wears a black stealth like suite with a ninja mask covering the lower half of his face

* * *

Prologue

On October 15th, a special festival is held annually in the prosperous city of Magnolia to celebrate the harvest. This special harvest is called the Harvest Festival. It is hosted by the most famous guild in all of Fiore… Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was found in the city of Magnolia. With a population of over sixty thousand, it was a busy place. At this time of the year though, there were thousands more. People from all over had come to Magnolia for the festival, but one particular event attracted all of their attention.

The Fantasia Parade.

The Fantasia Parade is a parade featuring the members of Fairy Tail who ride on different floats and use their magic to entertain the watching public. Held at the center of Magnolia, this event is held every night as the closing of the event, and is also known as the most flashy and beautiful event in the whole festival. Fireworks and colorful floating shapes made of magic are ever-present to light up the night sky.

This year…well…an unplanned event gained the citizens attention.

This year, which is on year X784, on the morning of the festival, everyone was in a festive mood and the happy aura emitting around them was addicting. There's no way you'll feel depressed on this day. Stalls were set up to sell souvenirs and merchandise and simple games were held for citizens to win prizes such as plushies and action figures. This was gonna be a festival like never before, with completely no interruptions.

They were wrong.

This year, the Fairy Tail guild hosted a new even called the Miss Fairy Tail Contest where in each contestant was to perform on the stage and show the audience their beauty in order to win 500,000 jewels. Members of the guild, citizens of Magnolia and visitors from the other towns gather at the Fairy Tail guild building to see the show. Most of the prominent members took part in this contest. But soon when Fairy Tail's rookie Lucy was about to perform, that was when everything went downhill.

Every one of the girls that were competing had been turned to stone. And it was her doing, Evergreen. Over at the side had Freed Justine and Bickslow, sitting above them all. Together, they were known as the Thunder Legion, Laxus's personal bodyguards.

And then Laxus made his appearance. The three were acting under his orders and declared that the battle of Fairy Tail was beginning. Laxus proclaims that they will hold a contest to see who the strongest mage in Fairy Tail is and that Magnolia will be the battlefield. All the mages must battle one another, including the four of them, and the last one standing is the winner. They have three hours to do so, after the time limit, the stoned girls will crumble to dust into nothingness.

Every member of the guild got the message. They ran for the exit and began to scour the city, searching for the Thunder Legion and Laxus himself, determined to defeat them. But they failed miserably as guild members were forced to fight amongst themselves to proceed, courtesy of the rune set up by Freed. Then Laxus showed his hand. He wanted to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, and was determined to do anything to get it.

After some time, there are only two mages remaining, which are Natsu and Gajeel, both oddly enough can't get out of the rune barrier set by Freed, which stated that people over 80years old and stone statues can't get out. What will Master Makarov do now? Is this the end of his reign?

"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Natsu, walking towards the stone statues "We won't get anywhere with all of this. Oh well, guess we should revive Erza."

1…2…3…

"WHAT!?" Makarov and Happy shouted, obviously shocked of Natsu's decision, especially the way he said it nonchalantly, "Argh, just when I thought I can have a one-on-one fight with her." Natsu added to himself in an irritated tone.

"Wait a minute!" Makarov said, "W-what do you mean revive h-her?"

"If I burn her it will come off right? The stone shell…" Natsu said like it was nothing.

"DOOOOOOOOONNNN'T!" Makarov yelled in objection.

"Erza and the others had turned into stone completely!" Happy exclaimed.

"We won't know till we try right?" Natsu asked, putting down Erza's statue lying on the floor.

"Stop it! You will get Erza kill!" Makarov shouted.

Ignoring Makarov's warnings, Natsu lit up his fists with flames and had them hovering just above Erza.

"It's toasty time!" Natsu said with a comical grin.

"Be careful!" Makarov shouted yet again.

"Yeah watch where you put those fire hands bro." Gajeel added behind them.

Just then, a crack appeared on Erza's face, comically shocking everyone there. Natsu and the others started to panic. "Crap! I broke her!" Natsu cried, "GLUE, GLUE! HAPPY GET GLUE!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy replied, flying away to get glue.

"You idiot! You think that would fix her?! Here! Melt my iron and weld her back!" Gajeel quickly suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" Makarov yelled.

Suddenly the crack on Erza got bigger and longer. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" and then a breaking sound was heard, and there lay Erza, to her normal form. After a moment of silence Erza said "It's hot…it was you." a dark aura forming around her "Were you trying to cook me?!" punching Natsu and Gajeel in the process. "Erza is back!" Happy gladly said.

"Thank goodness, but how?" Makarov asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of my right eye." Erza stated.

"_I see, so her artificial right eye actually halved the effect of the magic."_ Makarov thought.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Yes, even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you all clearly." she replied.

"Yeah! It's time for a counter attack!" Makarov said, with confidence renewed.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Makarov, and Happy walked towards the guild entrance, noticing the number of mages remaining on the rune barrier changes from two to three. "Now it's three remaining." Happy stated. "How elaborate, with me restored, the number changes accordingly." Erza said. "The three of them are Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza right?" Happy asked. Just then, the number increased to four, "Four remaining?" Moments later, it increased to five, leaving them dumbfounded. "Ehhhhhh? Now its five remaining?!" Happy asked, clearly confused with the number increase. "It increased by two…" Gajeel said. "Who?!" Natsu said, turning his head back towards the statues, seeing they are still solid, "Everyone is still frozen solid, but who?"

Erza grinned, knowing who the ones that are coming were. "There are two more out there remember? Especially her, she's finally back. Six months after going for her first decade class mission." Natsu realized who she meant, and he was surprised "What?! You don't mean…them?"

"No way!" Happy yelled.

"Are they really back?!" Makarov said, stunned by the news.

"Looks like the real war is gonna begin this is going to get interesting." Erza said with a confident smile.

Completely having no idea what they were talking about, Gajeel asked "Who is coming?"

"Both of them are possible candidates for the title as the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Erza said "First is the mysterious mage, Mystogan!"

"And the other one?" Gajeel asked.

"She has been part of Fairy Tail for years now, she was promoted to an S-class mage when she turned 13, then at 15 she was then promoted again to SS-class mage, and last year when she was 17 she became one of the 10 Wizard Saints. She became so powerful that six months ago Master gave her a decade job request, and it looks like she completed it." Erza said with a confident grin.

Gajeel's eyes were comically bulging out of his head and his jaw hit the ground, he was shocked hearing about this ridiculously strong female mage. _"Who on earth is that powerful enough to complete a decade job request?"_ he thought. Curious, he asked, "W-what is her name?"

"She is my best friend and the most amazing mage that I know. She goes by the name The Crimson Dragon, Samantha Burns."

"She is also Gray's girlfriend." Happy added in.

"SAY WHAT?!"

* * *

**At Kardia Cathedral, Laxus's hiding place**

"So, Erza is restored, while Mystogan and Sam are now joining in." Laxus grinned "Including me that makes the Top Four of Fairy Tail mages. Ehehehehe, now this is what I call a festival."

* * *

I will absouletly try my best to upload the chapters to this story, and while you guys are checking this story out I would really appreciate it if you read my crossover "Elf and the Clone".

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


	2. She has Returned

Ok so here's the thing, I have already finished writing chapters 1, 2, and 3 and I'm working on ch.4 so this story will be uploaded pretty fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my two oc's

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**She has Returned**

"Damn, I'm so tired. That job was the hardest thing that I had ever done in my life, I am surprised with myself that I finished in six months or that I'm still alive, and here I thought Draco's training was the hardest thing that I dealt with, but I was so wrong." A girl with long bright crimson red hair complained to herself, she's wearing a plain white short sleeve shirt with a v-neck that shows a little cleavage, a black leather jacket that reaches down a little below her chest, black denim shorts that reaches to just about half of her thighs, a pair of white gloves with one of them having a red Fairy Tail's symbol on it, black boots that goes up just below her knees with thick heels that are an inch long, and around her neck is a necklace with the 10 Wizard Saints medal that she received last year on it.

"Well, luckily I made it in time for the parade, but first a stop at my place to take a nice nap, I'm beat. And after my nap and before the parade I need to have a little chat with a certain dragon slayer and his blue cat about taking that job request for Galuna Island." She added with a mischievous smile on her face when she said the last part while pounding her fist into her hand.

The reason on how she knew about Natsu stealing S-class job request, which is something that is against the rules and out of his league, was that while on her mission she asked her partner Yuki to keep an eye on the guild and to let her know if something interesting happens while she was gone. And Yuki showed her, telepathically and psychically, very interesting things, like her little brother, Natsu, and Happy taking a job request when they aren't S-class wizards.

Samantha, but prefers to be called Sam, Burns was heading back to the city of Magnolia, coming back from her first decade-class job after six months. She's glad she made it for the Fantasia Parade, since she had always participated in the parade ever since she joined Fairy Tail years ago and had never missed one. _"I'm finally home and I will be able to participate in the best parade ever."_ she thought. Upon entering the city, she was expecting a rowdy city of Magnolia celebrating with jugs of beer, watching performances by a certain notorious guild.

At least, that was what she was expecting.

She was not expecting a nervous city full of murmurs, people talking about some Battle of Fairy Tail going on.

Before she could ask what's going on, a rune appeared in front of her, it wrote "Lucy vs. Bickslow, Victory: Lucy." As she saw this, she realizes what was going on, and who the damn culprit was behind all this.

It is Laxus and his stupid bodyguards, the Thunder Legion, and they were making Fairy Tail fight against each other.

"Laxus, you damn bastard, what the hell are you planning now?" she said, clearly not happy with his actions.

And she would know how far he had pushed his limits with this battle.

As the rune disappeared, Sam looked at the bright blue sky. She saw a row of crystal balls with a lightning symbol on it, _"Lacrima." _she thought, levitating around the city. It didn't take long for her to realize what she was looking at and what Laxus had activated. This had surprised her and made her very angry.

"T-the Thunder Palace…" she stuttered, her walk turned to running in an instant, "Damn you, Laxus, now you make innocent people involved in this stupid game of yours, how heartless are you?!" with that, she quickly searched for him, 100% determined to stop him at all costs.

* * *

Sam has been looking for Laxus's whereabouts for a while now. Using her enhanced senses, she can smell and hear him hiding somewhere. She knows he's somewhere close by but couldn't pinpoint is exact location.

"_Damn it where is that son of a bitch?! I can feel that the Thunder Palace is going to go off soon. But there are too many people around here, it's hard to pinpoint his position!"_ Sam shouts out of frustration in her head.

As she was looking, she felt a sudden rise of magic power nearby, near the river. Sam immediately knew whose magic it was. She grinned.

"So Mira, you finally got to use your powers again huh?" she said with a smile. Sam knew how strong Mira really is, but she hasn't used her magic for years since the death of her little sister.

Sam started thinking about the guild and her friends, but mostly Lisanna, and yes everyone in the guild knows her background, Mira's and Elfman's little sister. She saw the white hair girl as a little sister, and Lisanna saw her as an amazing person, sister, and hero. Sam remembered when the youngest Strauss child told her that when she grows up, she wanted to be just like her, and Sam told her that she was flattered but that she shouldn't be anybody but the person who she is. Lisanna died on a job request that she went on with her brother and sister, and Elfman lost control when he attempted to use full body takeover and accidently killed her. Nobody blamed him because it wasn't his fault he lost control.

* * *

_Flashback_

_At the time Sam was on a mission to deal with a 'dangerous' group of thieves that were hiding out in a forest. It took her 3 days to find their hideout, but it only took about 5 minutes to beat the crap out them, and when she returned to the guild everyone was gloomy and sad and when she asked why everyone was so sad and depressed, Cana told her what happened. It took a while for everyone and Natsu to start moving on from the tragedy, except Mira. She kept blaming herself for her death, after a while Sam started to comfort her. Mira was so sad and depressed to the point where she slowly lost the will to fight for the ones she loves and cares so much, losing most of her magical ability in the process. Saddened by her condition, Sam one day told her, "I know you lost your sister, but would Lisanna be happy seeing you like this?" she said "Didn't you promise her that you will live on after her death? You need to keep that promise damn it! Plus she didn't really leave you; she will always be in your heart and soul, no matter what. So, live on, put a smile on your face, be cheerful, and be happy, for her sake." And since then, Mirajane became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. And since then she and Sam became had gotten so close that basically became sisters._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"_Good luck out there, Mira."_ Sam thought, as she started looking for Laxus again, determination filled her heart and soul. There's only one thing to concentrate on now…

Protect her family and the citizens of Magnolia and stop Laxus once and for all.

* * *

Timeskip after Mira vs. Freed 

"Freed vs. Mirajane, both mages withdraw from battle." Levy read the rune that had appeared in front of her guild.

"The Thunder Legion bastards are wiped out." Sam said

"The Battle of Fairy Tail…" Gajeel grinned.

"There's only one left…LAXUS!"

* * *

Tell me what you think, I need reviews.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


	3. Clash at Kardia Cathedral

Well I'm certainly on a roll today, well then any who heres ch. 3 I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own my two oc's

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Moves"**

* * *

**Clash at Kardia Cathedral**

Kardia Cathedral (skipping Laxus's flashback)

"The time is now. Old man, I'll surpass you." Laxus mutter, standing up and walking towards the rune showing the time remaining for the Thunder Palace to activate. "Six minutes till the Thunder Palace to activates huh? He still doesn't want to give in. He's still the same old stubborn bastard, as usual…"

He was interrupted by the entrance door opening by a man, walking towards him. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He also wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask to cover his face. He has five magic staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. Laxus looked over his shoulder to see who it was, he immediately grinned.

"Oh? So you came Mystogan?" he called out "I never thought you would participate in this game."

"If you deactivate the Thunder Palace immediately, it is still possible to pass this as merely entertainment." he calmly warned him.

"And if you don't then I will and can force you to Laxus." Someone called out. Before Laxus could ask who it is, the sound of the entrance door opening interrupted him. A girl with long crimson red hair that turned white at the ends entered the church, walking towards him. She stopped walking, standing next to Mystogan, placing her hands on her hips and with an angry look on her face with her eyes glaring at the blonde man with so much anger raging in them.

"So, another participant is joining the game, eh? Sam Burns." Laxus grinned.

"Participant? Nah, I'm just a girl that is trying to stop an idiot from endangering the innocent lives out there." Sam said "You've done enough damage Laxus. Stop this meaningless game. You won't get any good from this."

"Ah, how blissfully ignorant the both of you…haven't the both of you heard the rumors figuring who's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail? Me, Mystogan, or Sam?"

"Aren't you forgetting Erza?" Mystogan asked.

"Don't you forget about Gildarts." Sam added.

"Gildarts? Don't make me laugh. He's no use…he's not coming back. And Erza does show some promise, but she's still weak." Laxus bluntly said.

"Erza…weak?" Mystogan said, astounded by his remark "You must be as good as blind."

"Can you honestly blame him, he's already blinded by his own powers." Sam added.

"Hey, I'm complimenting both of your skills here. Right now, the strongest mage in Fairy Tail is one out of the three of us." Laxus said.

"If that's all your eyes can see, then I wonder who the one that is blissfully ignorant is." Mystogan said with a calm sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Let's settle this!" Laxus shouted "We'll decide who's the strongest is! Sam…Mystogan…or rather…"

Upon hearing this, Mystogan panicked. He quickly shot a purple laser from one of his magic staves towards Laxus to interrupt him from saying anything else. Laxus countered the attack by shooting a ray of lightning towards him. The two respective powers collided, causing a massive explosion within the church.

"**Air shield."** Sam calmly said causing a mass of air appearing in front of her, protecting her from the explosion.

* * *

The explosion at the church didn't go unnoticed, as it attracts the attention of a certain pink haired dragon slayer and a scarlet haired requip mage.

"The church?" Natsu said.

"Kardia Cathedral…" Erza said.

* * *

As the dust clears, the mass of air that Sam summoned in front of her disappeared as she saw Mystogan and Laxus face-to-face against another, unscathed by the explosion.

"You…! Where did you learn that?" the masked mage asked.

"Oh, it's extremely rare to see you panick like that Mystogan," Laxus provokes him "Well, maybe I'll tell you when you beat me."

"You will regret this, Laxus." Mystogan said, his patience was wearing thin. "I'll show you a form of magic that you have never seen before!"

"Mystogan, calm down. You're not yourself, don't let his provokes affect you." Sam told him.

"Ooh scary, well give it your best shot buddy." Laxus said. "Both of you come at me at once, I'll show you where you both stand!"

Mystogan looked over to Sam and a silent conversation was held between them. Sam nodded, understanding what he wanted her to do. Mystogan started to plant his five magic staves in the ground preparing an attack while Sam, who was more than capable to beat the stupid blonde with one punch but she wanted to savor the fight that will let her be able to beat the crap out of Laxus, so she held back half of her strength, made the first move. She held out her hand, with her palm opened upwards, creating a blue ball of static electricity.

"**Dragon Shock!" **The ball of energy was thrown at high speed and hits Laxus' midsection, enabling him to move.

"Damn it! I can't move!" Laxus exclaimed, as Mystogan was done planting his five staves. **"Matenrou." **Mystogan calmly said, as a magic circle appeared before him.

Laxus panicked as the ground beneath him started to shake like an earthquake, rays of light appearing beneath the cracks of the floor. It exploded, exploding the Cathedral along with it. Laxus was blown upward, miraculously escaped with no injuries.

"What! Impossible! Even the church!" Laxus exclaimed.

Upon saying that, a pillar of wind and bright light combined appeared on the ruins of the church, consuming Laxus in the process. In the pillar, Laxus was stunned as the black sky cracked, revealing five scaly fingers and a pair of glowing red eyes. Before he could react, he was tied down by dozens of belts. The crack gets bigger and bigger and soon it revealed a big, scaly, monster reaching out for him.

"W-what kind of magic is this?!" Laxus cried out as he struggled to free himself, the monster let out a loud roar, almost reaching out to grab Laxus.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laxus screamed as he activated his lightning magic, attempting to free himself. He got the wanted result as the dimension around him started to distort. He makes his lightning stronger before he finally freed himself from his nightmare, or that's what he thought.

It was an illusion.

"Ridiculous!" Laxus laughed "You think a lame illusion could stop me huh? Mystogan!"

"Impressive, but you noticed it just a little too late." Mystogan grinned under his mask.

Just then, five magic circles appeared above Laxus, and a purple pillar starts to form. **"Sleep! Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** he shouted.

"Now how do you like that, Master's grandson? Surprised? Your arrogance is thinning by a second." Sam said sarcastically with a grin.

Laxus grinned back, confusing both mages in front of him. "Now now, which one of us didn't notice huh?" he said.

As he said that, a magic circle appeared under both Sam and Mystogan, catching them off guard.

"Damn it!" they said in unison after realizing what happened.

The three braced for impact as the respective magic circles went off. Moments later, an explosion occurred. As the dust clears, the three of them escaped unscathed from any injuries.

Mystogan flew up in the air and made a few hand gestures towards Laxus. The ground beneath Laxus started to twist, trying to trap him in it. As Laxus realized what's happening, he turned his body into lightning and quickly escaped from it just in time.

"He escaped?!" the masked mage exclaimed.

Laxus, whose body has turned to lightning, moved in a zigzag direction in attempt to confuse Mystogan before charging upwards towards him to attack. He wasn't expecting to be interrupted by electrifying blue fire coming right at him.

As Laxus was charging towards Mystogan, Sam jumped into the air above Laxus and used her magic by lighting her hands with blue that was surrounded by electricity. She aimed her hands at Laxus as the fire and lightning grew more intense.

"**Element Combo: Dragon Takedown Attack!"** Sam shouted as she sent out two jets of the magic she created downwards towards Laxus. They hit him directly and send him crashing down onto the ground, creating a small crater, and with Sam landing on her feet. As the dust clears, he was seen crouching on the ground, his clothes torn. Mystogan then turned his body to mist and appeared in front of him, while Sam landed next the masked mage.

"Tch, not bad the both of you." Laxus grinned.

"_Oh please!" _Sam shouted in her head _"The only reason that I haven't ended this stupid fight the moment I got here is because I want to see the look on your stupid face when you see how strong I actually am. You didn't even know that I was on a decade class job request you…"_

"LAXUS!"Two voices boomed from the entrance of the church ending her thoughts. The three looked at the door, wondering who it was, and there stood two mages. It was Natsu and Erza.

The two of them looked around and saw Laxus face-to-face with two familiar people.

"That's Sam," Natsu said, looking at the crimson haired dragon mage, "but who's the other guy?" he asked looking at the man with the blue cloak.

"Mystogan?" Erza guessed.

As Mystogan saw her, he started to panic; he attempted to adjust his mask to cover most of his face but to no avail.

"You left yourself wide open!" Laxus yelled. He generated a ball of lightning in his palm and released it at Mystogan's face, destroying his mask.

"Mystogan!" Sam called out.

As the dust started to settle, they saw Mystogan's face for the first time. Natsu and Erza were stunned by what they saw. He has blue hair and has a familiar tattoo on his right eye, similar to a certain heavenly body mage.

It was the face of Jellal Fernandes.

"J-Jellal?" Erza stuttered, her voice shaken, tears starting to fill her eyes. When Sam heard Erza say that name, she remembered her story of when she was a slave at the Tower of Heaven as a child, she was taken back a little.

"You…!" Natsu yelled, his face showing full of hatred towards the man, remembering what Jellal had done to Erza at the tower.

"Jellal? Y-you're alive?" Erza called out, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ooh, so you know each other?" Laxus said.

"W-what is going on?! Mystogan is…Jellal?!" Natsu exclaimed.

An awkward silence started to fill the room, except for Erza's crying, when a voice finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Erza, especially you, I didn't want to show my face." Mystogan told her.

Erza's tears stopped, not understanding what he meant "Huh?" she said.

"I'm not Jellal, I know of him, but I am not him." Mystogan replied.

Erza started to shake; emotions had control of her, with her mind starting to think about the man who she once called her friend.

"Sorry, I leave the rest to you." Mystogan said, turning his body into mist and disappeared from sight. "HEY!" Natsu called out, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"Man I'm so confused…but I'll deal with that later," Natsu muttered, turning to look at Erza, still shaking from the events that occurred a moment ago, "Erza, you'll let me handle him right?" he called out.

No response

"ERZA!"

Suddenly, lightning enveloped Erza's whole body, freeing her from her state.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed, with pain shaking her entire body.

"Whoo that was an ugly face." Laxus yelled, releasing Erza from his lightning.

Before Natsu could do anything, a figure appeared in front of Laxus, punching him square in the face. Which his caught with ease. Laxus, Natsu, and Erza saw Sam floating a bit and snarling at Laxus with anger and rage written all over her face.

"Damn you Laxus!" Sam shouted at him "How dare you attack her when she wasn't even ready, that's fighting dirty!"

"Huh? I don't care, that fact that she was shaking and crying shows that she's weak." Laxus provoked. He was going to say more, but then he saw the face Sam was giving him, and it sent shivers down his spine. Sam's pupils turned into slits, resembling eyes of a dragon, and she was bearing her fangs at him, but what got every ones attention was that she started growling like a real dragon. It honestly kind of scared Laxus staring at her with his eyes wide open.

"You damn bastard." Sam kicked him away from her while he was his own state of shock, sending him a few meters away out of his trance and still standing, and both preparing to attack.

As Sam was about to launch forward, she was blocked by Natsu, who stepped in front of her to face Laxus. "What are you doing Natsu? Get of my way!" Sam called out.

"Shut up Sam, I told you I will handle him." Natsu said. A tick mark appeared on Sam's forehead, annoyed with the pink-haired idiot in front of her. When she was about to argue, Natsu shouted, "LAXUS! Fight me! I will defeat you, you asshole!"

"I didn't even notice you there Natsu." Laxus smirked, insulting Natsu in the process.

"Damn it don't underestimate me!" Natsu said, lighting his fist with flames, preparing to fight.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" along with his battle cry, Natsu charged forward, "FIGHT ME LAXUS!"

"Geez, so annoying, you always charged forward to attack, so tiresome." Laxus said with an annoyed look on his face, "Get out of my way small fry!" he fires a ray of lightning towards him, only for Natsu to jump up high to dodge it in time. Natsu then lit up his legs with flames, preparing to kick Laxus. **"Fire Dragon Kick!"** Natsu cried out as he kicked Laxus' right arm, which didn't even affect him.

As Natsu landed on his feet, Laxus kneed him, pushing Natsu a few feet away. Natsu almost collapsed on the ground when Laxus grabbed his right arm, his right fist enveloped with lightning, "Now who said you could get away?" Laxus smirked. He threw a few punches at Natsu, only for him to grab back his left arm, stunning Laxus.

"Who said I was running away? This is my chance to seize the top spot!" with that, Natsu lit up his fist and punched Laxus in the face.

Both of them threw an array of punches at each other before Natsu decided to duck down and try to trip Laxus with his leg. Unfortunately, Laxus sensed this and he avoided it as he jumped up, and slammed Natsu face down. He then let go of Natsu's arm and kicked him away. Natsu managed to land on his feet, but was pinned down by someone.

"Oh finally out of your trance Erza?" Laxus called out.

"_I have to forget about Jell-, no Mystogan for now, now I have to stop Laxus!"_ she thought. **"Requip!"** she shouted, a bright light enveloped her body and she change to her Black Wing Armor. "AHHHHHH!" she charged at Laxus and swung her sword at him, only for him to block it with his arm.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"What are those things floating above the city Laxus?!" Erza demanded.

"The Thunder Palace, bet you've heard of it." Laxus grinned.

"You seriously intend to attack Magnolia, you fiend?!" she asked.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! It's a new rule to the game, even though it pains my heart to use it…" Laxus sarcastically said.

"You vile fiend!" Erza yelled at him, raising her left leg to kick him, only for Laxus to grab it with his hand.

"Two minutes left…" he warned.

"Tch, Natsu, Sam, destroy the lacrima!"

Sam was about to answer her, but Natsu shouted "I can't do that! I mean if I destroy one of them I get shocked myself!"

Erza was stunned to hear that, "What?! You used body link magic?"

"Yes, no one could touch that lacrima!" the blonde-haired mage said.

"You coward!"

As she said that, her whole body was enveloped by Laxus' lightning, "Now I'm gonna destroy you with my lightning as well!" Laxus shouted before pushing Erza away.

**"Requip!"** Erza shouted and another bright light enveloped her body. She was now wearing a different set of armor, Thunder Empress Armor.

"Heh, Thunder Empress Armor? You think that will protect you from my lightning?!" Laxus shouted as he fires another ray of lightning at her.

Erza dodged it as she jumped up high, ready to strike, "It's not just about defense Laxus!" she shouted, as she fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of her spear.

Laxus managed to block it as it was his element, before turning himself into lightning, preparing another attack.

Sensing this, Erza placed her spear in front of her, and a magic circle appeared on her weapon. She charges the spear with electricity creating a powerful lightning barrier to shield herself from his attack.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Now try and block this Erza!" Laxus then fires lightning ray from both of his hands. And of course, with her lightning shield, Erza managed to block it.

"Not bad." Laxus complimented. Ignoring the compliment, Erza said "When two wizards that uses the same magic fight, the factors will determine the outcome…"

"Whoever has the highest magic power, their technique and experience, right?" Laxus finished.

"And the heart!" Erza added "You should have learned this from the master!"

"Oh, I learned. I had learned that the most important thing is power."

Erza was about to argue, but someone spoke, "So, that's what you learned huh? Laxus, you're an idiot. You are blinded by your powers." Sam said walking towards him "Your heartless mind will lead you to your downfall."

"Ooh, scary words there Sam," Laxus said "Why don't we see who the better fighter is?"

"Sam," Erza called, "what are you-"

"Erza," Sam called out, interrupting her "I'll handle him. Go, protect the city, and stop the Thunder Palace at all costs no matter what, the citizens lives are at stake here." Erza obeyed her. Sam's words were filled with so much authority that you would be crazy not to obey her.

"You too Natsu."

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed, clearly annoyed by what he was ordered to do, "I want to fight him! Let me-"

"SHUT UP AND GO!"

Natsu and Erza were shocked. For the first time in a long time, she yelled at her comrades. Natsu realized just how serious she was.

"Time is running out and lives are at stake here! Do you want to fight him because you want to test your strength or you want to stop his stupidity?!" Sam yelled.

Natsu thought about was what she just said, and she was right. He wanted to fight Laxus because he is strong, because he wanted to test his strength on him. But now it's different, the lives of the citizens of Magnolia and the future of Fairy Tail are in danger right now. He hated to do this, but there's only one thing he could do.

"Fine! I'll let you handle this! But you better defeat him or I'll never forgive you!" Natsu warned.

"Heh, I feel kind of insulted that you think I will lose this pathetic excuse of a mage. Now go, their lives are on your shoulders now!" Sam exclaimed.

Natsu and Erza nodded at her order. Before they could leave the church, Laxus called out to them, stopping them in their tracks, "Wait are you two going to stop the Thunder Palace?" No one answered so Laxus took it as a 'yes', he laughed loudly, "AHAHAHAHAHA! You guys won't stand a chance! Destroying one would risk your lives. And right now there are a number of lacrima floating up there. There's no time either!"

"I will destroy all of them!" Erza exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Natsu and Sam cried out.

"Impossible!" Laxus said, "And if you do, you wouldn't survive!"

Erza then turned her head at Laxus saying "But then the city would be saved." And with that, she leaves the place, with Natsu following suit.

Sam was ready to attack when Natsu called her out, "Stop him Sam!"

"Are you going to break the rules of the game?!" Laxus yelled at them.

"I believe in you guys! Don't you dare fail! We are FAIRY TAIL!" Sam called out. They stopped in their tracks to turn back to look at her, seeing the crimson-haired girl holding up her index finger in the air, they smiled, held up their fingers, before setting off again.

"Damn it!" Laxus muttered as he tried to chase them down and stop them.

**"Water Dragon Hydro Cannon!"** Sam shouted. A torrent of water was generated in her hands and fires it at Laxus, sending him flying towards the altar stairs, creating a crater.

"Why you little brat…" Laxus said crouching on his knees.

Sam stood there watching him, with a smirk on her face with a shadow around her eyes. "Now fight me seriously Laxus. I will crush your power and stop you once and for all."

* * *

Ok I will try my best to get chapter 4 done and uploaded, and this story is only going to have 5 chapters, but if you guys want me to do one-shots of moments before this **(yeah I'm not going past this arch)**

Don't forget to check out my other stories please. Leave me some reviews and some ideas please.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying bye-bye


End file.
